TDWT: Family Ties
by RocketShark216
Summary: AU. We all know that Courtney was upset when Gwen and Duncan's kiss was revealed. But what if a certain chestnut haired geek was also upset? What would happen? A CodyXCourtney take on Total Drama World Tour through the eyes of an OC who just so happens to be Cody's adoptive brother. Eventual GwenXOC. Rated T. Im going to rewrite this...
1. Chapter 1

**TDWT: Family Ties Chapter 1: The Day Everything Changed**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with my first ever Total Drama fanfiction. I've been a fan of the series since I was 11, and TDWT was the first season I watched. Anyway, I was rewatching the series, when I thought, "Hey, what if Courtney wasn't the only one upset about Duncan and Gwen kissing? What if Cody was upset too? And what if they started relating to each other because of it?" I also started wondering, "Hey, what if Cody had someone to talk to while he was on Team Amazon so he wasn't the only guy?" Well, this story was born. It's a CourtneyXCody fanfiction, but it mostly revolves around Cody and his adoptive brother Jason, an OC created by me who decided to audition for Total Drama World Tour so they wouldn't be apart. This story is going to cover all of the episodes, but it starts during "Greece's Pieces". All of the episodes before that will appear periodically in flashbacks throughout the story. This will mostly take place in Jason's POV, and will be written in first person, something I'm not used to doing, so it will be fun. Alright, this is gonna be one wild ride, so get ready!**

Silence. Complete and utter silence. That was all that could be heard in that small part of Greece. It was funny how something so small and simple could be so powerful that it changed everything. A few seconds ago, a revelation had been made, and silence had followed. The silence allowed everyone there to process the revelation in their minds, and nothing would ever be the same again. Story of my life.

Who am I, you ask? Well, I am many things. A misfit, a nerd, a teenage orphan, and a blondie all the same. But mainly, I'm Jason. That's my name. That's it. Well, it used to be. For 15 long years of my life, that was the only thing I owned, not including the clothes I wore. The name Jason. My father died before I was born and my mother died giving birth to me. For fifteen years I was raised in an orphanage. No friends. No parents. No family. Not even a full name. You see, I wasn't born in a hospital, so no doctors helped my mother out, and therefore no one knew my name. I didn't have one. The people at the orphanage named me Jason. So, if you think your childhood was bad, at least you had a full name. I didn't get one until I was 16. That was when they took me in. The Andersons.

Let me tell you about my family. There's Mr. and Mrs. Anderson (Or, as I call them, mom and dad.), and my adoptive brother, Cody (The Anderson's real son.). At first, I didn't fit in at all in my family. Especially not with Cody. But after a few months, we became close. And then the time came for him to leave for the summer. You see, before the Andersons took me in, Cody was on a reality show…you've probably heard of it…Total Drama Island…well, anyway, he was eliminated pretty early, and when the second season came on, he wasn't invited back, but then Chris asked him back for the third season, World Tour. Well, in between the seasons, I came into their lives, and then one day, Cody had an idea. I was chilling in our bedroom, reading a book, when Cody came upstairs and addressed me.

"Hey Jason. Where's your laptop?"

I then responded.

"On the wall charging. Why?"

"Go get it."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I then obliged to my adoptive brother's request, not wanting to be bothered longer than necessary. He then spoke again.

"Alright, now open it and search for Total Drama World Tour dot com."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

I then did as he said and opened the webpage. Soon a box came up that said 'Audition' and Cody spoke.

"Click it."

"Why?"

"So you can be on Total Drama with me."

"Dude, I don't belong on that show."

"Maybe. But it'll be something to do. Besides being by yourself all summer. Plus, you could win one million dollars, dude."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yep. It'll be fun. We're gonna travel the world, Jason. Plus, there'll be lots of cute girls."

"I don't care about girls. I don't have time to figure out their mind games in order to get one to like me. Besides, who'd like me? I'm a nerd."

There was a lot of truth to my statement. I was our school's resident super-genius. Science, math, reading, you name it, I got all A's in it. Not to mention my appearance. Standing at 5'3, I was very short for my age; I was also very skinny. My short blonde hair and blue eyes were a little better, but they were always overlooked by my glasses. I was virtually blind without them. The big glass lenses inside of the small black frame really stuck out to people as "nerdy". Also, my outfit was constantly criticized as well. My normal everyday outfit consisted of a baby blue sweater, tan khakis, and brown loafers. I was made fun of A LOT at school. Especially by cute girls. There was no way that was a plus. But Cody was right, traveling the world with my adoptive brother would be a lot better than hiding from my fellow Canadian teenagers at home all summer. I decided to do as he said, and I clicked the button. The laptop's webcam then began to record me and I spoke.

"Hello. My name is Jason, and I'd like to be on Total Drama World Tour. There are a few things you need to know about me. I'm nerdy, I'm awkward, and I'm also the shortest 16 year old who has ever lived. The only reason you should pick me, is that Cody is my adoptive brother and if he leaves without me I'll be stuck hiding in my room all summer. Alright, signing off. I hope you pick me. Probably not, though."

I then sent it and turned it off, knowing without a doubt that they wouldn't pick me. However, they did, and that was how I ended up in Greece. We were there for a challenge. It was a little late in the game. A few days ago, Duncan, a contestant who had quit very early on, had been forced to come back, and he was reunited with his girlfriend Courtney. Anyway, Alejandro, the big bad of the season, wanted his team to win the challenge, and he knew how to do it. He knew a secret.

But before we get into that, let's talk about my team. The team consisted of mostly females. Besides Cody and I, there was Heather, the super bossy and evil Asian chick, Courtney, the super bossy mocha-skinned CIT with a huge attitude problem, Gwen, the super distant Goth chick who Cody was madly in love with (She never returned his feelings, though.), and then there was Sierra, a crazy stalker who was hopelessly in love with Cody (Cody didn't like her, though.). Anyway, our team was badly knitted together as it was. Heather and Courtney constantly came into conflict over who should be the team leader. Heather usually tried to band us together, but Courtney usually attempted to shoot down her ideas. Cody and I were usually caught in the middle of cat fights. This is an example of one I was caught. It was a tiebreaker between our team, Team Amazon, and Team Chris is Really, Really, Really Hot, Alejandro's team. Anyway, the tiebreaker involved Tyler and Cody using pairs of wings to fly up and grab a medal from the air. Whoever got it won the whole thing for their team. Anyway, Alejandro knew we might win, so he wanted to distract us. And he did.

Unbeknownst to us at the time, Tyler had witnessed Duncan and Gwen, who were supposed to be just friends, kissing before we landed in Greece. And that's exactly what had happened. Tyler had, with help from Alejandro, broken down and gotten the secret off his chest. He began to sigh in relief as Courtney became visibly angry. She then turned to Gwen, who was visibly nervous and frightened, before speaking.

"How could you?! I thought we were friend-ish! I hate you! I hate you!"

She then began to flail her arms in the Goth's direction, but Sierra held her back. This did not stop Courtney from kicking and punching in her direction. Now, this was already bad enough from my standpoint, but it was made even worse due to the fact that I WAS RIGHT SMACK DAB IN BETWEEN COURTNEY AND GWEN, AND EVERYTIME SHE FLAILED AND KICKED SHE CAUSED ME PAIN! Soon Chris signaled for Tyler and Cody to begin. Gwen cheered for her not-so-secret admirer and Courtney spoke.

"Cody, stay where you are!"

Sierra then spoke.

"No, start flying…oh…Cody, stay where you are."

The realization of what this meant sunk into both me and my adoptive brother at this moment. We realized that if Cody didn't fly, Tyler would win and Heather, Courtney, and Sierra would all three vote for Gwen, and Cody couldn't stop it, meaning Gwen would be eliminated. So, obviously, Cody flew, wanting to win for Gwen's sake. I was kind of relieved, but also worried. Why? Well, on one hand, I thought Gwen was a good person and that there had to be some sort of explanation for what had happened between her and Duncan, but I was also worried there'd be even more catfights now. Also, Courtney was already pretty much insane, and if Gwen stayed, it'd only make it worse. I was currently torn between what to do. I knew I could find a way to stop Cody from making it if I wanted to, and while that would benefit Courtney, Gwen would be sent home, and Cody would be miserable. But if Gwen stayed, Courtney would become worse and we'd never hear the end of it. However, in the end, I decided to let Cody fly, for both he and Gwen's sake. So, we ended up winning the challenge and no one was eliminated. Funny how that works. And so, we were all treated to a bitter night in first class. Courtney spent most of the night wailing in the cargo hold, effectively making sleep impossible. And Heather sent me to make her stop. At first, I was very unhappy about this, but Heather of course made me go anyway, promising I'd be locked out of first class until she stopped. I then went to where she was and prepared to greet her, but she spoke before I could.

"What do you want, Jason?"

I then responded.

"Well, you seem pretty upset and-"

"Heather sent you to shut me up, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Look, I know you're upset about Gwen and Duncan, but-"

"Of course I'm upset. My boyfriend finally came back and the first thing he goes and does is kiss Gwen. I thought she was my friend! How could she do this to me?"

"I don't know. But you're not the only one who's upset."

"I know. Heather's mad because she can't sleep."

"No, I meant Cody."

"But Cody wasn't dating Gwen."

"Yeah, but let's look at it from his shoes. He loves Gwen. But she doesn't like him. Like, at all. He got rejected in favor of Gwen hooking up with Trent, and he was happy to let them be. But then they broke up and he thought maybe she'd give him a chance. But then she goes and hooks up with Duncan. Cody's hurt. He's been turned down for two different guys now. I'd be upset too. Look, before you start convincing yourself that you're the only victim, think about someone else for a change."

I then left her. Would she think about what I said? Would she take into consideration that Cody was just as hurt as she was? Or would she continue to be selfish? I didn't know. All I knew was that now I could finally sleep.

**Alright guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. In the next chapter Jason recalls his first day on Total Drama World Tour. I hope you guys will really like this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TDWT: Family Ties Chapter 2: Come Fly with Us**

**AN: Hey guys, what's up! I'm back with chapter 2! Hope you enjoy. Please read and review! Also, I don't own the song "Come Fly with Us" in this chapter. I'm just using it because I feel it should stay the same. Some songs in the story will be different and new but some will stay the same. Alright, enjoy!**

Alright, so, before I go any further in my story, I'd like to tell you about my first day on the show. It all started early in the morning on the day Cody and I were supposed to leave. To my surprise, I'd been picked for some reason. So, Cody and I got dressed and got our bags before going downstairs. We then got breakfast before going outside, where mom and dad were waiting in the van. We loaded up our stuff and got in the van. We sat in the very back. Cody then addressed me.

"So, Jason, you excited?"

I then responded.

"Yeah. But I'm also kind of nervous. Do you think I'll fit in?"

"Maybe. Doesn't matter. Everyone's either concerned with winning the money or scoring with the ladies. Or the guys, in the girls' case."

Soon we arrived at our destination: the bus stop where Chris had sent a bus to pick up us contestants. We piled out of the van and entered the bus. We both grabbed a seat in the back and I began to examine our surroundings. Surrounding us were several teenagers of varying shapes and sizes. Some that stuck out to me were a small, funny smelling prairie boy who wouldn't stop talking, a big black girl with an attitude, a tall gentle black guy, and a tall bad-boy with a green Mohawk. Soon we arrived at our second destination: a runway where the plane we'd be embarking on our world tour in was going to be. So, we piled out of the bus, Chris, the host, introduced us to the cameras, we got in the plane, and then we all gathered in the mess hall for lunch. However, a bell rang and Chris appeared, dressed all fancy in a suit. He then spoke.

"Every time you hear that bell, it's time to sing. So let's hear it?"

Courtney, a bossy, uptight, song loving CIT, responded.

"What are we supposed to sing?"

Chris then answered her question with a sadistic smile on his face.

"You'll have to improvise. Otherwise it wouldn't be challenging. So start singing."

We then groaned before doing as he said.

Song: Come Fly with Us

The Girls: _Up, up, up, up!_

The Guys:_ Sing, sing, sing, sing!_

Girls: We're flying!

Guys: And singing!

Everyone: We're flying and we're singing!

Sierra: _Come fly with us!_

Sierra and Cody: _Come fly with us!_

Izzy: _We got a lot of crazy tunes to bust, ha-ha!_

Bridgette: _Come fly with us!_

Lindsay: _Come fly with us!_

Alejandro: _It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._

Duncan: _Dudes, this is messed, you're singing in a plane._

Jason: _What did you expect?_

Harold: _Chris is freaking insane! Ow!_

Gwen: _Yeah, but guys, you're singing on TV!_

Courtney: _Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!_

Dj and Leshawna: _Come fly with us! Come fly with us!_

Heather: _Do you know to steer this thing?!_

Chef: _I try._

Ezekiel: _They thought they could leave me and depart! But this stowaway's got winning in his heart!_

Noah: _Come fly with us! Come die with us!_

Owen: _We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane!_

Cody, Heather, Dj, and Jason: _Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_

Gwen and Duncan: _NO!_

Chris: _Would anyone care for a copy of the season three rules, because, in order to escape instant elimination-_

Bridgette: _All contestants must sing in each show!_

Courtney: _Duncan, do it! Let's go!_

Cody: _Gwen, sing it! Don't go!_

Gwen: _I don't wanna go home. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come, and fly, with us!_

Courtney: _Duncan, come on, please?!_

Duncan: _Thiiiissssssss suuuuccckkkkssss!_

Everyone: _Yeah!_

Soon after that, we landed in Egypt and we began our first challenge. We raced to the finish line in order to decide the teams. At the end of the day, the teams were-

Team Amazon:

Heather

Courtney

Gwen

Sierra

Cody

Jason (AKA Me.)

Team Chris is Really, Really, Really Hot

Alejandro

Owen

Noah

Tyler

Izzy

Team Victory

Ezekiel

Harold

Bridgette

Leshawna

Lindsay

Dj

So, after some struggling, we banded together to win the second challenge, and Team Amazon's first victory was celebrated with friendship and fun. Our ragtag group were happy to be together, and happy to be friends. But I should've known it wouldn't last. I sighed as I finished my trip down memory lane. It seemed like so long ago that Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Sierra, Cody and I had coexisted in harmony. Now Gwen had caused a rift in the group, and it wouldn't matter how many times we won. The next time Team Amazon lost, Gwen was going home. Our perfect, tight-knit group was ruined, and it was exactly what Alejandro had seeked to accomplish. Oh well. All good things must come to an end. Too bad we're still waiting for the end.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter, the gang goes to Area 51. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**TDWT: Family Ties Chapter 3: The Ex Files**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3. Please R R.**

oOut of all the things I thought would happen on this show, entering the mess hall to see Cody and Courtney playing a friendly game of poker was not one of them. I walked inside the crappy eating area accompanied by Sierra, who had woken to find that her "boyfriend" was not there, and she of course decided to wake me up so she could use me to find my brother like drug hounds sniff out crates stuffed full of mind-bending drugs. Go figure. As soon as I saw him I immediatley took the chance to leave Sierra, who I was more than tired of already. During the beginning of the season she left me alone so she could stalk Cody but the second she learned I was his adoptive brother I had to go into the vents to bribe Ezekiel to hide my stuff. Anyway, Cody and Courtney were talking all friend-like, and Duncan was looking at them with jealousy in his eyes, as if he'd forgotten that he'd chosen to leave her for Gwen. Gwen, of course, was not happy, and it resulted in an argument. Gwen was mad.

_She's kinda cute when she's angry...yikes! I'm in trouble! Did I just admit to having a crush on Gwen...to myself? Great. I'm heading to Hopeless Crush Town, population Gwen, Duncan's fist, my brother, and everyone else who will oppose me having any shot with her. GREAT. _

Thankfully, I didn't have too much time to think about my new-found attraction to Gwen before we landed. Chris briefed us on our challenge while Cody pratically clung to Courtney, who could not stop staring at Duncan, pain and some slight love in her eyes. And that was when I looked back at my gap-toothed brother and saw the elephant in the room. He was staring at Courtney with a look of wonder in his eyes that he never had unless he was staring at Gwen. It was in that moment that I realized that Gwen had been replaced as the object of Cody's affection by Courtney. Which meant that my brother was heading to Rejection City with me. Anyway, our challenge was to sneak into Area 51 and steal a working alien artifact. Soon our team was in a field and Heather spoke.

"Cody, get your clammy hand off my leg."

Cody then responded.

"I'm not touching your leg."

"Jason?"

I then responded.

"I'm short, but not that short."

Heather looked down to see a lizard clinging to her. She then flung the lizard off and we watched as it landed on the ground and exploded. That was when we all realized that we were standing in a mine-field. Chris then rang the bell, signalling that it was time to sing. After some protests, we decided to suck it up and sing.

Song: Boyfriend Kisser

Courtney: Boyfriend kisser! I thought she was my friend but now it's time to diss her! Sure we had some fun times but I'm not gonna miss her now!

Heather:Boyfriend kisser!

Courtney: You're gonna get what's coming to you if its the last thing I ever do! That's right!

Courtney and Heather: That's right!

Courtney, Heather, and Sierra: Thats right! Thats right!

Courtney: Lets go a little back, we captured Duncan in a sack!

Heather: And had a laugh-attack when you stretched me on the rack!

Courtney: All those times you made me smile, you wanted my man all the while!

Sierra: Duh. It was so obvious!

Jason: I guess.

Courtney: Boyfriend kisser! You're not my new sister!

Jason: Can we talk about this guys?

Courtney: You're a pussy, gothy, nasty blister!

Courtney and Heather: Boyfriend kisser! You're gonna get what's coming to you!

Courtney: If it's the last thing I ever do!

I had to do something to end this madness. If they kept this up we'd lose and Gwen would go home for sure. If we didn't blow up first, anyway. I had to find a way to save my newfound crush. That was when I remembered my laptop. My most precious possession was always right there with me in a light green messenger bag. I had no choice. I opened up the bag and slowly slid my laptop out of it. I then said a silent farewell before proceeding to toss it into the mines. The result was the explosion of most of the mines, the now charred ground revealing a way out of our nightmare. We all proceeded to run out towards Area 51. Gwen thanked me.

"You found the way out! And you sacrificed your laptop to do it!"

My crush thanking me instantly caused my cheeks to burn. Heather then spoke.

"Gwen, thank the tiny nerd while you run!"

The challenge unfolded pretty normally from there. Courtney tried to make us lose but I managed to save us at the last second. Tyler got voted off and we began to fly to our next destination.

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!


End file.
